Spis postaci z Total Drama UnderCITY
Spis Postaci z Total Drama UnderCITY Strona zawiera krótkie informacje na temat wszelakich postaci występujących w wyżej wymienionym ficku. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć zjedż na dół i sprawdż. ^^ Jeśli chcesz wrócić na stronę główną ficka kliknij tutaj > Click!!! < Obsada Sezonu center Imię: Chris McLean Krótki opis Postaci: Jak tutaj nie znać wspaniałego, sadystycznego, narcystycznego, egocentrycznego, innowacyjnego, wiecznie żyjącą legendę i... można wymieniać bez końca jego zalety ale po co skoro każdy wie kim on jest? Choć czas zrobił swoje nadal zachowuje swój status. center Imię: '''Tori McLean '''Krótki opis Postaci: Niestety idąc w ślady sławnego krewnego kończy się jako pomoc programu. Nie nawet jako prawa ręka tylko ta, która koniec końców jest "niewolnicą". Zdaje się nie przejmować, gdyś dla niej to kolejna okazja by ukazywać się na ekranie i kto wie? Może uda się jej wrócić do biznesu! Zawodnicy thumb|center Imię: Ari Krótki opis postaci: '''Jeśli ktoś wie kto to yandere to Ari jest tego przykładem w pozytywnym sensie. Niezwykle rodzinna osoba o przyjaznym nastawieniu do większości ludzi. Uwielbia się smiać i cieszyć się życiem na swój zwariowany sposób. Szczególnie marzy o jednym. Mieć dziecko z Richardem. thumb|center '''Imię: '''Bobbie '''Krótki opis postaci: '''Pan i władca wszystkiego co istnieje. Tak jak jego ego, jego marzenia o kontrolowaniu wszystkiego to tylko mżonka. Choć może i teraz się uspokoił i ucywilizował to czy jednak porzucił tak do końca swoje zwyczaje? Jedno jest pewne. Nigdy nie można się spodziewać czegoś pewnego bądż szczerego z jego strony. Chyba żeś urodzony by wierzyć we wszystko co piszą. thumb|center '''Imię: Cassie Krótki opis postaci: Jeśli ktoś ma ambicje to ona. Jest uzdolniona w wielu dziedzinach, bystra a na dodatek nie brakuje jej urody. Jednak w tym co umie i robi brakuje jej pasji i miłości. Nadal nie wie do czego do końca zmierza. Jej obecnym celem, jest projektowanie i wygląd. thumb|center Imię: '''Chip '''Krótki opis postaci: Każdy człowiek ma swoje paranoje i wydziwnienia. On je traktuje to jako właściwie normalność. Normalność... Tak. Nie do końca tak to można nazwać. Ciężko jest sprecyzować jaki on naprawdę jest. Jednak jedno wie na pewno. Zawsze ma wrażenie, że jest tylko postacią w kiepskim show, grze, serialu. thumb|center Imię: Jen Krótki opis postaci: '''Pewna siebie, twardo stojąca na ziemii dziewczyna o niesamowicie zbudowanym i wyćwiczonym ciałem. Jej największym marzeniem jest osiągnięcie złotego medalu dla swojego rodzinnego kraju - Kanady w hokeju. Jednak wciąż poszukuje sponsorów, co nie jest łatwe. Ale wierzy iż osiągnie kiedyś swój wymarzony cel! thumb|center '''Imię: Lian Krótki opis postaci: Istnieją ludzie nieśmiali. Nieśmiałość można zwalczyć. Niestety Lian ma z tym ogromne problemy. Ciężko jest z nią porozmawiać na bardziej prywatne tematy. Dziewczyna panicznie boi się zaangażowań by nie zostać zraniona. I nie tylko. Łatwo się poddaje, łatwo ulega krytyce. Co jej jednak przynosi ukojenie i pozwala iść dalej? Chwila samotności od innych ludzi. thumb|center Imię: '''Marcus '''Krótki opis postaci: '''Typowy pan który nie lubi słuchać się nikogo i niczego. W wolnym czasie lubi odwalać różnego rodzaju akcje i przeszkadzać ludziom w osiąganiu nawet najmniejszych sukcesów. Jak on twierdzi to znaczy być realistą. thumb|center '''Imię: Pamela Krótki opis postaci: Można powiedzieć, że jest rasową i przysłowiową "blondynką".Faza i uwielbienie dla Disney`a i jego dzieł nie minęla to jednak postanowiła coś zrobić poza tym. Dlatego zdecydowała się rozpocząć karierę w muzyce! Podczas gdy większość muzyków naprawdę stara się coś przekazać,ona... kaleczy słowo muzyka. Kto wie? Może zabłyśnie w czymś innym! thumb|center Imię: '''Paolo '''Krótki opis postaci: Mając odmienny kanon piękna i uważając, że "puszyści" są piękni na swój sposób to wciąż stara się zwrócić na to uwagę by ich nie dyskryminowano. Także wciąż jego druga pasja jaką są kulinaria nie staje mu się obca i być może rozwiązał już część swoich problemów to nadal wątpliwe jest czy to co stworzy pod swoim nożem będzie w 100% jadalne. thumb|center Imię: Richard Krótki opis postaci: Będąc synem biznesmena i wymagających rodziców można się zamknąć w sobie. Choć wciąż młody liczy się już znacząco w sferze ekonomicznej. Jednak co mu po tym gdy nie potrafi ukazać żadnych prawdziwych i szczerych uczuć tylko samą powściągliwość i skrytość - co najbardziej obija się na relacji z osobą, przy które w najwiękzy sposób stara się otworzyć. thumb|center Imię: Valentina Krótki opis postaci: Hiszpanka o gorącym i lekko wulgarnym temperamencie. Uwielbia się troszkę zabawić, troszkę pokokietować. Ale co jest dla niej najważniejsze? Oczywiście pieniądze, najdroższe ciuchy i gadżety, ekskluzywne wypady, przepych i luksus. Szkoda jednak, że najpierw musi zapracować. Jednak jako sprytna osóbka może uniknie tego i zdobędzie to od tak? Przynajmniej tak uważa. thumb|center Imię: Vince Krótki opis postaci: Sfrustrowany na zapewnieniu sobie szczęścia Vince pragnie odnaleźć swoją życiową partnerkę. Choć okazuje wiele starań by być czułą, wrażliwą i pełną gracji osobą podświadomie albo i też nie sprowadza jedynie same nieszczęścia - głównie na swoją własną osobę. Poza tym zajęciem, które sprawia mu prawdziwą przyjemność jest pisarstwo. center Imię: Xavier Krótki opis postaci: '''Zwie wię wyzwawcą Czarnego Pana i tak też ukazuje się ludziom. Niewielu jednak wie, że posiada on miłe wnętrze i potrafi patrzeć na innego człowieka nie tylko jako ofiarę, co zapewni radość Szatanowi. I choć ma zwyczaj otrącenia i grożenia ludziom cierpienie zdaje się nie sprawiać mu przyjemności. No chyba, że się coś pali. Wtedy wręcz jest bombowo! thumb|center '''Imię: Yukiyo Krótki opis postaci: Jedyne trafnie pasujące do niej określenie to dziewczyna, która naoglądała się nie tylko za wiele anime ale i na dodatek ma się wrażenie jakby została opętana. Nieprzewidywalna w swoich działaniach i myśleniu może sprawić niemałe kłopoty. Szczególnie, że cieszy ją nieszczęście innych. Postacie epizodyczne/występujące gościnnie *Kamerzysta Dan (Odcinek 1) - Jeden z pracowników Chrisa odpowiedzialny za obsugę audio-wizualną. Pomocnik Tori w odcinku pilotażowym. Widać, że robi to z wielką pasją. Jest nieco strachliwy co widać szczególnie przy spotkaniu z Yukiyo. *Bezimienna Sekretarka (Odcinek 1) - Pracownica w biurze państwa Knowlesów. Zdaje się odnosić do Richarda z pełnym szacunkiem. *Pan i Pani Knowles (Odcinek 1) - Wspominany przez Richarda jego rodzice. Brak danych. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Aikko Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kobiety